


Non-Binary! Reader x Loki (Cyberpunk 2077 AU)

by november_ash



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader lives in a Cyberpunk Setting, where they find Loki on their rooftop.





	1. Part I

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/353673376964641684/)

Right now you're sitting on the bed in your little apartment when a noise sounds above you. You look up with your eyebrows contracted. Above you is just the roof. You get up, turn off your cigarette and put on your heavy boots. Carefully, you open your skylight and climb onto the roof. It's dark, as always, so you put your glasses on your nose and activate the night vision via the inlay on your forearm. A few seconds later, you see a man lying there. You approach him slowly, if he suddenly startles. But he just stays there. You crouch down in front of him and knock him on the head. "Hey you!", You shout loud and the man is frightened. He sits up and pushes your hand away. "Sorry!", You say and get up.

"Where are you from?", You ask the obvious question. The man seems to think and then answers, "I was on an Asgardian ship and had to leave quickly, I actually wanted to go to New York, but apparently I'm not." You shake your head. "No. You are in Night City." The man reaches out and you just look at him funny. Then you shake your head. "I do not shake hands, it's not personal." The man nods and introduces himself. "I am Loki from Asgard." You grin. Loki is just mythology. " Loki shakes his head. "No, I'm really Loki, not just a legend." You shrug. "What the hell.", You say. Slowly the rain gets uncomfortable and you ask Loki into your apartment

"Pretty small," he says as he stands in your apartment. "Hey, there are at least 10qm2, although I have to share with my cats but at least more than so many others have here. Sit down yet.", You say and get out of a small cabinet a towel. "Get dry first." But his hair was already dry. "Do you use magic?" You ask bluntly. If he was really Loki, then he could definitely use magic. And indeed, Loki nods. You nod and sit next to him. You put a cigarette on and hold the pack to Loki, but he just waves it off. You shrug and throw the pack on the table. With your fingertips you light the cigarette. You are a modder to your and other bodies. 25% of your body now consists of machine parts. There's the inlay on the left forearm, the fire activators in your right fingertips, and the various virtual reality ports. In addition, your right arm is completely made of metal parts because your arm was severed during a job.

Your inlay flashes and you look at it. A customer expecting a new tattoo. "Will you come with me? I better not leave you alone here, but maybe you should wear something else." Loki nods and fits his outfit to yours. Black leather pants, a black shirt, boots and a leather coat. "That looks good!", You say and go to the door. Before you put your machine gun in the holster on your back and two small knives in your boots. "You do not mind if we run, right?" You ask, looking at Loki. "No," he says, shaking his head.

You go to the streets and you pull your hood in the forehead to protect your freshly dyed hair. Your hair is short and now blue. You have several piercings in the nose and are almost completely tattooed. You are wearing black pants, a long shirt with a light breastplate over it and a leather jacket. Your shoes are laced up and tight so you can kick or run anytime. Life in 2077 is not easy, especially if you live and work in a neighborhood like this. With Loki in tow, you walk past a few house fronts until you finally stand in front of your small shop. The "For Code's sake" was your pride and joy. Here, your customers build new parts, wait for the old parts, write various lines of code or tattoo them.

With your inlay you open the door and turn on the dimmed light. "Find a seat.", You say and take off your jacket. You throw them behind the counter and get everything ready for your customer. The bell is already ringing. Right old-fashioned. At the time you thought that fits in well with your shop and you were right. All your customers find the bell great. "Hey Y / N!", Calls Kolé. One of your best customers. You come from behind the counter and hug him. "K, nice to see you!" He grins and sits down in his usual place. "What should it be?", You ask and clean the skin on his leg. He shows you a picture of a cat dressing in front of a sky. "That looks awesome, K! Where did you always get your ideas?", You ask him impressed. Kolé only shrugs his shoulders. "You catch that up.", He laughs and then stops, that you can tattoo him. After about an hour he points to Loki with his hand. "Who did you find there?" He asks. "Found it is quite good.", You say and wipe off with a cloth some color. "He showed up on my roof today and can not leave here." Kolé laughs. "It's typical that this happens to you, many things come to you and do not disappear anymore." It alludes to your three cats, who all live with you. You agree to his laughter and then turn back to the subject. Two hours later, you're done and nod to Kolé. "Finished!" He stretches and then looks at his leg. "Looks awesome, Y / N!", He says and then hugs you again. "Do you take the usual?" You nod. "Jup. 500 credits, my special prize for you." Kolé taps his inlay and you get the message that there are 500 credits in your account. "Thank you," you say. "Likewise." Kolé leaves the door after a quick farewell.


	2. Part II

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801133525/)

Together with Loki you will stroll through the dark streets to the marketplace. "The black market!", You say and point forward. "You are guaranteed to find everything here. My half apartment and shop furniture is from here. Besides, I have served many of my customers here for the first time. "Loki nods and you smile. At the entrance apparently two people with geboddeten bodies examine the incoming guests. "I'll do it.", You say quietly and Loki grins. "He's mine," you say, holding out a card to the examiner. The examiner reads the content and then nods, grinning.

"What did you give him?", Loki asks curiously. "There were 300 credits on this card. I always have them with me in an emergency. "Loki nods and points. "He looks like he knows you." You're standing in front of a booth with new cybernetic improvements for all sorts of body parts. "That's Jonas. I have my arm from him. ", You answer and hug the man. He has a bald head and is dressed like you. "Baby. Nice to see you again! "" Likewise! "Jonás nods and asks what he can do for you. But you just look at you. "I'll come back later, if I know exactly what I want." He nods and turns to the other waiting customers after a short greeting.

"So," you say, looking at Loki. "You need a few adjustments so that the others do not think you're not from here. Do you have a special request? ", You ask Loki and he shakes his head. "No. Choose what's right for me. "Your gaze brightens and you start running, so Loki has trouble keeping up with you. It has always been exciting to introduce someone new to the world of change. In the past, you did that a lot with the kids, but since there are fewer and fewer children, the parents prefer to do it themselves. It's been quite a while since you saw a child.

You stop in front of a small shop. "Teléba works in there. She made my arm implant and hopefully will be able to make one for you. "Loki nods and you enter the store. "Y / N!" Exclaims Teléba. "Nice to see you!" The little woman speaks with a heavy accent. She has purple hair and wears a long leather dress and flat shoes. Around her eye runs a tattoo, which apparently represents a flower tendril. She sees Loki's eyes and smiles. "Who is your companion?", She asks and smiles. "Loki.", You say curtly and then point to a forearm implant, which is a little smaller than yours. "We would like that. And if you have, then I need an ocular implant. For myself."

Teléba nods and gets to work immediately. Adjusting the forearm implant is going pretty well, to your surprise. Loki does not put a face on insertion. But that should not really surprise you, after all, he is a god. Also your Okkularimplantat is used quickly and adapted. "What do you get from me?", You ask Teléba and feel your new implant. "You get your implant for free because you've been with me so many times. Your friend's implant will cost you 760 credits. "You smile gratefully and quickly transfer the money to Teléba with a short swipe on your forearm implant.

On the way to your apartment, you pass an old-fashioned sushi restaurant. "Hey, are you hungry?", You ask Loki and he nods. "Then let's go eat!", You say enthusiastically and pull Loki into the restaurant. The decor always reminds you of the restaurants of yesteryear. You sit down at a table and you order your usual two times. When your food comes, you nod to Loki and begin to eat with chopsticks.

When you're done, you pay and you continue on your way home. "That was really delicious.", Loki says to you and thanks. "You're welcome!", You answer and you silently continue on your way. When you arrive home, you are facing a new problem. Where should Loki sleep? Although you have a relatively large bed, your cats usually sleep on it. "I can sleep on the floor, too," says Loki. "I only need a few blankets." You nod. "It is out of the question. I will not let my guest sleep on the floor. "You knock your blanket back and point to the bed. "Lie down quietly. I'll go get another blanket. "

You leave your apartment and go to the end of the corridor. There is a machine that is freely accessible to all residents. You hold your implant to the control panel of the machine and press the button for a blanket. It rustles and then there is a clean blanket in the output tray. You go back to your apartment and find out that one of your cats has taken Loki. Meanwhile, he lies naked except for the underpants in your bed. You undress and lie down next to him. 

"Do you fancy the virtual reality?", You ask him after a few minutes and pull your VR glasses from the shelf next to you. "I do not have any glasses.", Says Loki. But you rummage in your backpack and bring an older model to light. "I bought it earlier. Although a bit older, but it should work perfectly. However, I have to set up a login for you. "So you get up and sit down at your stand computer. There you do a few moves and create a login for Loki. "I also have to set up your implant tomorrow. Remind me. "Loki nods and you lie down to him again.

You give him a note. "Here. Your login. This also applies to your implant. "Loki nods and types in a combination of numbers. "I think I'm in it," he says and grins. You also log in and together you spend the next few hours setting up an avatar for Loki. Finally, you're done and you show Loki your favorite game. A game in which skill and quick reaction are needed. It's a simulation of Hunger Games from one of your favorite novels. With a swift stroke of your sword you kill your last opponent and stand together with Loki on the throne. You hug each other virtually.

You take off your glasses and Loki too. "That was awesome!" You raise your hand and give Loki a high-five, which he returns hesitantly.


End file.
